Snickerdoodles and Lemonade Sequel to Up All Night
by BonitaChic
Summary: Snickerdoodles and Lemonade– Lemony sequel to Up All Night. Not Canon. M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Snickerdoodles and Lemonade

**Authors note:** This is the M sequel to Up All Night.** *Read that first! The link is in my profile*** That story sticks to canon, and covers an in canon exploration of the nights between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. It ends before Bella and Edward get married and have sex for the first time at the beginning of Breaking Dawn. This story is the sequel. Snickerdoodles and Lemonade is _not_ canon, because Bella and Edward are going to have some lemony, sexy fun. BxE only. Enjoy!

It was just weeks before the wedding, and given the meticulous and enthusiastic planning from Alice, everything was ready. I suddenly found myself without a lot to do.

Edward had gifted with the ridiculous armored car, and I felt like I was being constantly stared at. But I did like that it got me to work faster than the truck. I was trying to gracefully accept his gift, and failing miserably.

"Overprotective vampire," I sighed as I got out of the Guardian. I clicked on the lock as I walked into Newton's Sporting Goods. My shift today would be Cullen free thanks to the sunshine. I was already missing Edward even though I'd said goodbye to him just a few hours previously. Thinking about our good bye had left me discreetly squirming behind the cash register as I whiled away the hours.

If I thought I had been attracted to Edward before, it was nothing compared to the sex-crazed monster he had created recently. My mind drifted to last night, dancing in his bedroom.

_I locked my arms around his neck and his hands lowered to my hips. I relished in the feel of his bare his chest against my hands. We moved together to the music, letting our bodies rock and sway as one. _

_Remembering how good it felt, I placed my legs on either side of his strong thigh. His hand lowered to my butt, pressing me firmly against him. As the beat moved our bodies in rhythm together, I realized a missed opportunity. I ground my body softly against him. What felt good to me had to feel good to him too, right?_

_He hissed lowly and my stomach clenched with desire._

_"Are you okay?" I whispered.__Please, please, please__ say yes._

_I waited for his answer as we continued to dance, slowly moving against each other. I could feel the pressure of his excitement against my hip. That was a first. I bit my lip, pleased with his reaction. He growled and dropped his face into my neck._

_"So much better than just 'okay'," he breathed. I pulled back, checking his eyes for control. His steady gaze, filled with love and desire, reassured me. Thanking every deity I knew, I kissed him, pressing my aching need harder against his leg. On impulse, I ran my hand down his chest and over the band of his jeans. I felt the beginning of his erection through his jeans. I stopped my hand there, waiting for permission._

_"Snickerdoodle," he panted._

_I froze completely, sure I had over-stepped. Edward covered my hand with one of his own, moving it the bare skin just above the band of his jeans. The feel of his hard stomach muscles didn't help my self control as I let my fingers stroke through downy soft hair. I didn't dare look into his eyes, mortified at what I had done. His other hand moved to my hip urging me to continuing dancing with him._

_"It's okay. Just surprised me," he whispered into my hair. I nearly sighed in relief that I hadn't ruined everything. After a moment, he moved our intertwined hands purposefully to the top of his thigh and released his hold on my hand. I ran my hand along the muscles there, fascinated with the movement of them. The music continued, strong and demanding in its beat. I followed the movements of his hips with my own, our bodies melded together as one._

_I lifted my chin to look into his eyes and he captured my lips again. The kiss became intense and I lost the ability to move at the same time. Just as I felt I was about to collapse, he effortlessly lifted me up to his mouth, wrapping his arms around my waist. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist to support some of my weight._

_He kissed me with so much passion and need pouring from his lips. My lips parted, allowing him as much access as he was comfortable with. He lavished my mouth with attention._

_Trying something new, I took his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking it gently between my teeth. I bit down ever so lightly before releasing it. His eyes flew open, hungry and black._

_He pushed my back up against his bedroom door, leaning into me. His hands were everywhere, freed from the responsibility of holding me up. His tongue pushed further into my mouth, tasting me. I groaned with the pleasure of it. The taste of him was incredible. The feel of his tongue against my own was heaven._

_He pushed me harder against the door and I squirmed against him, an ache building inside of me. I couldn't control my body as I pushed against him, again and again. He moved against me, returning my need as his tongue moved in delicious rhythm with our bodies. He was ridiculously talented at everything he did. I couldn't help but draw parallels to what his tongue was doing and sex and I moaned into his mouth._

_His hand slipped under my shirt and I nearly lost it as he squeezed my breast firmly in his palm. His mouth left mine and I threw my head back accidentally hitting it against the door. I wanted to laugh at my clumsiness and cry with the pleasure he was bringing me. Unable to do anything else, I panted breathlessly._

_His head lowered to the top of the breast he was caressing, tasting the skin there with his mouth. It was too much and I exploded in ecstasy. I arched my body into his capable hands as my hips pushed against him in need._

_He jerked the fabric of my shirt out of the way, growling with his own need. His hands caressed me, sending waves of continued pleasure between my legs. I was sent crashing off the edge of reason._

_Feeling I couldn't take any more pleasure, I whispered the safe word. He released me immediately, setting me gently onto the ground. He looked searchingly into my eyes. I didn't try to hide the expression of pleasure so intense it bordered on pain._

_His eyes were molten need. I watched as he exerted monumental effort to step away from me. It was just an inch of separation, but it was torture to be apart for both of us. I realized suddenly that he had misunderstood my use of the safe word. Unwilling to leave him unsatisfied, I pressed my body against him and purposefully moved my leg against his groin. He groaned loudly in my ear. I shifted my leg against him, harder._

_My hand came once again to the band of his jeans. I waited for him to stop me. After the space of two wild heart beats, I slid my hand slowly over the bulge in his jeans. He buried his face in my neck, tense with need. He began kissing the skin there. I rubbed against him softly, not sure what would feel good to him._

_He pushed his hips against my hand reflexively. I applied more pressure, stroking down the entire length of his erection. I didn't have a first-hand comparison, but he seemed huge. Almost twice the length of my hand. I knew in that moment, finally without a doubt, how much he desired me. I stroked back up as he moaned my name._

_"Bella, I can't-" he gasped. There was an edge of desperation in his voice. I wanted to give him this, but I loved him enough to respect his boundaries and I moved my hand to his butt and gave it a firm squeeze._

_"Bella," he moaned._

_The aching between my legs started again, hearing the rawness in his voice. I placed myself between his legs and slid my body down several inches and back up with the music. Alice would be so proud that her lessons had paid off._

_His hands twisted into my hair and he turned my face to his own. Looking into my eyes, he inhaled deeply. My lips parted in anticipation. His eyes fluttered in pleasure before he attacked my lips with his own. I moved aggressively against him wanting him to experience the same pleasure he had brought me._

_I let him guide the motion of our bodies as they moved together hungrily._

_He froze suddenly and I felt him twitch against my stomach. Again and again, I could feel him release as he clutched me against his chest tightly. I felt powerful and sexy knowing I could affect him this way. His quietly animalistic noises of pleasure tipped me over the edge one more time. My body pulsed in pleasure, causing me to pant against his lips._

_He breathed out heavily and pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. I returned his embrace and held on to him with all of my strength, feeling a connection with him I knew could never be broken. I knew he felt the same as his arms held me tightly._

"Earth to Bella?" I snapped out of my memories, moist and aching. Mike Newton was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uh sorry, Mike. What did you say?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted anything for lunch?" He smiled at me trying to be polite.

It was going to be a long day. I was counting down the hours until I could see Edward again. Thank God it was Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to the sound of our front door slamming. I wrestled one eye open to see the clock on my desk glowing an ungodly hour in the morning. As my brain protested waking up, I heard Charlie's cruiser turn over and growl to life. Realizing he was headed out fishing for the day, I groaned and rolled over in bed determined to fall back asleep.

I lost all interest in sleep as my eyes locked with Edwards.

"Good morning," he whispered. I inhaled deeply, the scent of his breath flooding me. In contrast my mouth was heated and dry. I'm sure my morning breath could not compare to his.

"Hey," I whispered through my fingers.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled, pulling my hand away from my mouth. I brought my other hand up quickly, determined to block him from horrible, human morning breath.

"Believe me, I'm saving you!" I stage whispered. He grabbed my second hand into his, a full smile now on his beautiful lips.

"You're ridiculous," he stage whispered back, kissing me firmly on my lips. I was torn between kissing him and the knowledge that I really did need to brush my teeth. Especially if I was going to be kissing someone who had vampire smelling abilities.

I tried to wrestle my hands free of his and he playfully growled at me. I shook my head from side to side, half-heartedly avoiding his kisses. He continued to plant them on my mouth as I squealed behind closed lips. I was determined not to breathe on him and he was making it very difficult. His eyes lit up with humor, and I realized I was really in for it.

I pulled my hands free fully covering my mouth while trying to get untangled from my sheets. I kicked useleslly as he pounced before I had a chance to escape. He straddled me, pinning me to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he laughed.

"Edward! I HAVE to brush my teeth, I smell disgusting." I wiggled fiecely, looking for an escape ... although… his playfulness was really sexy. I was torn between letting him pin me down and personal hygiene. He pretended to consider letting me go. I made big pleading eyes at him.

"Nope," he decided popping the p. His hands traveled up my sides and I squirmed with the ticklish sensation. I realized my fatal mistake when I saw eyes light up with mischief.

"No, no, wait!" I laughed through my fingers, pleading. His held his hands dramatically over me, pausing to curl them like a villain before grinning evilly and attacking me. He tickled me until I couldn't breathe from laughing and squirming. We collapsed onto the bed together, chuckling and me breathless.

"I can't believe you did that," I huffed, pretending to be upset. He just smiled at me, knowing full well he was going to get away with it.

"I didn't want you to leave," he pouted. I turned to look at him fully. Did he really just pout like a child? Yup, there was a sad, pouty lip and everything. I laughed and his face broke into a grin. After we snuggled for a few more minutes, I really did need to have my human minute. Nature calls and all that. I extricated myself from his embrace with a kiss and a promise to come back smelling better.

As I was in the bathroom, it occurred to me that after he changed me, I wouldn't have to leave him for moments like this ever again. We could spend every second together in each others arms. I wouldn't even have to sleep any more. I couldn't wait. I finished up on the toilet and brushed my teeth quickly, swiping a few quick brush strokes through my hair before pulling it back into a pony tail. I rushed back to Edward. He was still in my bed, propped up on one elbow. I skipped over to the bed in a heart beat, eager to reunite with him.

"Did you miss me?" I teased.

"Always," he said seriously.

"Well now I smell better! It's new and improved Bella." I was feeling silly high on the euphoria of realizing I wouldn't have to be separated from him once I was changed. "I bet I even taste better," I teased offering him my lips.

He leaned in and kissed me. The intensity of the kiss surprised me and I parted my lips, enjoying his enthusiasm. His hand cupped the back of my neck, holding me to him. After a moment, he released me panting for air.

"You always smell amazing. Morning breath or not. And you taste amazing," he smoldered at me. And I knew he wasn't appreciating my minty toothpaste flavor. Something fluttered deep in my stomach as we looked at each other. It would never cease to amaze me that he could make me feel this way with nothing more than words. I focused on his mouth, the supple curve of his lip, the hard line of his jaw. The way his lips felt against mine. The way _he_ tasted. Suddenly, my nerves were tingling, thinking about kissing him.

"I have something I wanted to ask you," he said. I wondered if he was intentionally trying to take things down a notch before we jumped each other. Some of the tension in the air melted as I tried to settle down. I got up and re-settled into the chair at my desk, not trusting myself to sit with him on my bed. A quick look of confusion flitted across his face, before he continued.

"Can we talk about last night?" he asked.

"Sure," I said neutrally. My face was under control, but I'm sure my increased heart beat gave away my nerves. I really hoped he wasn't upset about what happened last night. I mentally prepared myself. _ I can be a grown up. I can talk about this. _I held my breath waiting for him to tell me that we couldn't do what happened last night. Or worse, that he was angry with me for crossing a line and trying to touch him. I was already kicking myself for pushing things too far when he spoke.

"I just wanted to make sure we're okay," he finally offered.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that I stopped you from, um, touching me, and I just wanted to talk about everything that happened." My cheeks flamed red with shame. He _was_ upset about what I tried to do. Before I even knew he had moved, I was flying through the air and settled on his lap.

He stroked my cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed, please." His breath washed over my face, calming me. I looked into his earnest eyes. "I love what we're sharing together. I just didn't want there to be any misunderstanding between us," he clarified.

"I understand. And I'm sorry, I won't push so hard. I know we're still testing our limits, and I know that you have boundaries that I crossed. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable," I said dropping my eyes to my chewed nails.

"That's why I wanted to talk. I don't feel that way at all," he said softly. I raised my eyes to his in complete surprise.

"Really?" I pushed. I _needed_ to know exactly what he was thinking. He laughed, pushing his hand through his hair. I watched the silky locks sift through his fingers, magically arranging themselves into messy perfection.

"Last night was amazing, and perfect, and amazing," he said.

"You said amazing twice," I laughed, relief flooding every part of me.

"I know. That's how amazing it was," he smiled at me, and I felt some tension lift. We were doing this together, and I felt my love for him glow brighter. "I didn't want you to take my 'snickerdoodle' the wrong way," he said. "I just wasn't prepared for you _wanting_ to touch me like that, and I hadn't even considered that being an option before last night. It caught me by surprise," he finished.

"Of course I want to touch you," I whispered. His self-loathing was so deep, and it hurt me that he was so vulnerable. "I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to feel the way I feel about you." My fingers drifted along the strong line of his jaw, willing him to feel my love.

"I'm beginning to realize that," he smiled at me and the whole room lit up around the edges. His smile was full of love and trust and I felt like a small corner of his insecurity had been lifted away. "So, I just wanted to let you know that I would love for you to show me your love in that way, in the future. If you want to that is."

I unconsciously licked my lips thinking about touching him. I really, really wanted to do that. His eyes locked on my lips. I watched in fascination as his eyes darked a half shade. _Woah. _

With a visible effort he set me beside him on the bed. "We'd better head out of here if we're going to make it to our activities today," he said still watching my lips. I got the feeling he was trying to convince himself more than me. But his words officially distracted me.

"What activities?" I asked, curious that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's time to get in all of your 'human moments'," he hinted cryptically. I had no idea what he had planned but his beatific smile had me looking forward to a surprise for the first time I could remember.

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who favorited and Followed this story. Im' excited to share it with you all. I LOVE reviews. Even if it's just a quick note, I would appreciate anything you want to leave! As a reward, I'll post the next chapter early if I get 10 reviews. Otherwise, you'll see the next chapter in a few days. I'm writing, writing, writing! **

No copyright infringement is intended with this story. SM owns Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward left to retrieve his car and drive back to pick me up while I changed clothes. I figured I had about 5 minutes with his ridiculous speed both in and out of vehicles. No amount of cajoling had gotten him to give up his secret plans for today. I had gotten him to promise he wasn't going to spend lavish amounts of money on me today, so I was trying to be graceful about whatever surprise he was about to spring on me.

I heard a car pull into the driveway as I ran down the stairs. By the time I got to the bottom, Edward was standing there with my jacket in hand. He held it out for me with his eyes glowing with excitement. His happiness made my suffering through the surprise bearable. I smiled at him, excited my his mood.

He led me out to the car which was not visible in the darkness of this unreasonable early hour. When I finally saw it I stumbled in my tracks. Not only did I have a ridiculously fancy and overpriced car already in my driveway – the one he had forced on me in the name of safety- now there was another metal monstrosity next to it. The bright red Corvette was glinting conspicuously even without the sun. I turned slowly to look at him.

"You're not trying to give me another car, are you?" I accused. He let out a full, carefree laugh.

"I wouldn't dare. Don't worry, this is mine." He opened the door for me. "After you," he offered.

"This car looks fast." I said, suspiciously.

"It is. It's a Corvette Stingray."

"And you're going to want to drive it fast, aren't you?" I asked.

He just smiled at me, not even bothering to answer as he put it into gear and backed out of my driveway. I resigned myself to terror and gripped the leather seat firmly.

"What happened to being inconspicuous?" I pleaded.

"Alice said the coast is clear, no one will see us. I thought it would be nice to take her out for a spin."

We hit the end of Forks city limits before Edward really let the car loose. I was grateful for the darnkess masking the trees whipping past my window. I didn't dare look at the speedometer as we zipped away the miles. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on breathing.

"There's no reason to be scared, Bella. My driving is completely safe, and this car has excellent handling."

"Sure," I said, completely unconvinced.

"Maybe you just need a distraction." He laid his hand softly on my upper thigh. "Should I tell you about the car?"

My eyes flew open staring at his fingers resting lightly on my leg. He started telling me specs and car terms that flew completely over my head as his fingers traced gentle circles over my jeans. I swallowed, completely transfixed by what his hand was doing. I knew he was teasing me, as he continued to tell me about the car. I 'uh-huh' at all random times as I watched his fingers travel in delicious circles higher along my thigh. I shifted in my seat offering more of my leg for his perusal. His fingers traveled to my inner thigh and I had to stifle a moan at how good it felt. The coolness of his fingers tingled against the heat of my building desire. I pretended to listen to his words as his fingers caressed me just bare inches away from where I craved them to touch most. I had to steady my breathing.

He removed his hand to shift the car into a lower gear as we approached a tight turn. I swear I heard the gear grind slightly and I looked to his face to see if he was as affected as I was.

"Easy on the stick," I teased.

"I never know what you're going to say," he laughed. "It's wonderfully entertaining." His free hand returned to the skin at the back of my neck.

He was still smiling as his fingers traced tingling threads along my neck. He was no longer pretending that I was interested in learning about his car. I was disappointed at losing his touches on my thigh until his cool hand slipped below the fabric of my shirt, rubbing the sensitive skin along my shoulders. His hand traveled along to the skin of my shoulder and I leaned my head away, giving him access to my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the physical pleasure of his touch. As a bonus, I could breathe and even think while he scratched me like this. It was heavenly.

I was feeling incredibly relaxed, completely forgetting about the speeding rocket car when his hands traveled to my front and along my collar bone. My heart beat instantly picked up. My skin still tingled with his touch, but now there was a heat to the sensation. His hand skimmed lightly along my flesh creating goose bumps in their wake. His hand dipped beneath the neck of my shirt, causing my breath to hitch.

This was like a roller coaster of lust. I was incapable of intelligent speech. His fingers ventured lower, grazing feather light over the tops of my breasts and I caught my lip between my teeth. The sensation of his cool fingers on my over-heated skin was amazing. I shivered with pleasure. It lastled not nearly long enough, when he pulled his hand slowly out of my shirt. I opened my eyes to see that we were parked in a small parking area surrounded by trees. He leaned over to me and placed a kiss at the intersection of my shoulder and neck.

"Amazing," he whispered into my skin.

"Thank you for distracting me," I responded, unsure if I had heard him correctly.

"Did it work?" He zipped around the car opening the door for me.

"I completely forgot about your reckless driving." I looked around at the trees still clothed in darkness for the first time. "Where are we?"

"This is one of my favorite places in Forks, but we have to go for a little hike." He nodded to the forest beside us. "Ready for a ride?"

He handed me a backpack which I slung over my shoulders. When I was safely on his back, he ran through the woods. With not much that I could see in the darkness, I buried my face into the back of his neck, breathing in his amazing smell. If I could bottle the way he smells, I'd be a billionaire. Women all over the world would fall over themselves to get a bottle. I giggled at my ridiculous thoughts. I wasn't in the mood to share though. Not even for a billion dollars. When we arrived, he set me gently on my feet, holding me while I righted myself. He helped us settle onto the grown just as the sun began to rise. We were on top of a mountain overlooking a huge empty valley. In the distance I could just make out the sparkling reflection of a waterfall. It's faint roar was n my ears. The sun rose with the earliest hints of rose lighting up the fluffy clouds in the distance.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"You only have a few more weeks left of being human, and I want to be sure that you experience everything you can before that ends," he said. "You told me once that you had never seen a sunrise-"

"I'm not sad at what I'm giving up," I interjected, afraid of where he was headed.

"I know," he reassured me with a kiss. "But I want to do this for you. For us. I want your last human days to be filled with beautiful memories."

I laid my head against his chest, his arm holding me in close as we watched the light pink sky turn to orange, then rusty red building to a brilliant orange. It was a gorgeous and perfect moment. After the sun illuminated every valley and peak below us, he pulled out breakfast from the backpack. I ate and watched the landscape below us glowing in the new day's sun as he played with my hair. He was right, it was a beautiful memory.

On the way back to Forks, we sat in content silence. Edward was so good to me. He was so beautiful inside and out. I laid my hand on his thigh, feeling thankful for his beautiful soul. I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt the muscles in his thigh stiffen slightly. I looked over to see that I had set my hand higher than I thought. My fingers were nearly grazing his zipper. I felt his muscles slowly relax under my palm as fought back my initial embarrassment.

His reaction to my touch gave me an idea. I softly stroked my fingers along his thigh. His fingers tightened a fraction on the steering wheel. Feeling deliciously powerful, I continued to stroke his thigh, getting closer and closer to his zipper. I turned toward him in my seat for a better angle. His eyes flicked to me, but he didn't say anything. I stroked up and down his thigh, moving my fingers closer and closer to his lap. Pretty soon, my exploring fingers were running just to the side of a growing bulge in his jeans.

I bit my lip, excited about his excitement. Checking his face for any sign of discomfort, I tentatively, dragged my fingers along the top of the bulge. He was completely frozen, his hands locked on the steering wheel in perfect ten and two alignment and his eyes on the road. I stroked again using the length of my fingers. I watched in fascination and growing desire as the bulge grew in size. _Woah._

He shifted in his seat, adjusting his jeans and I pulled my fingers away self consciously. I dragged lazy circles on his thigh, unsure how he felt about what I was doing. He settled my indecision by enclosing my fingers with his own. I thought that was the end of my adventure until his hand gently placed mine back on top of his growing erection. I bit my lip, excited about his encouragement. His hand returned to the steering wheel allowing me complete freedom of movement. I stroked his length with my palm and he shuddered in pleasure. He was firm and cool beneath his jeans. I continued to stroke and caress him enjoying the involuntary reactions of his body. The more aroused he became the more focused he was on his driving. But he was clearly enjoying my touches. His hips began pushing, just barely against my hand as I stroked him. I was getting really turned on doing this. Suddenly, Edward swore and began braking the car.

"What's going on?" I looked at the road ahead which was empty for miles.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," he growled.

He dragged a hand through his hair, frustrated. Suddenly, red and blue lights were flashing through the rear window. I looked back with alarm. Several hundred yards back I could just see a police cruiser headed toward us. Edward slowed the car as his phone began ringing. He flipped it open as he turned on his signal and pulled to the side of the road.

"Thanks for the advanced warning, Alice," he answered. He listed to Alice on the other end. "I know," he sighed looking. "Okay, thanks for the advice." He ended the call and dragged his hand through his hair. The police car was getting closer and slowing down.

"Bella," he said, "I'm afraid your father just tagged me going 150." I could feel my eyes widen, I had no idea we were going so fast and of course it just had to be Charlie who caught us speeding. I whipped my head around to see my father's cruiser pulling up behind us. I could make out his profile from here. Panic started creeping in. I tore my eyes from the cruiser, now parked behind us, to Edward. I looked down at his lap, his erection still painfully obvious.

"How did this happen? What are we going to do?" I was building up to a full on panic attack.

"I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry. I was distracted. In my defense your father's mind is hard to read, and his daughter's hands are very difficult to ignore."

Under less intense circumstances, I would have found a lot to think about in that statement, but I couldn't focus on anything but impending doom. Edward adjusted himself quickly, pulling his shirt out of his jeans and over his lap. Okay, there's one problem solved. Just a million more left. I was going to hyperventilate.

Edward cupped my face in his hands, completely calm. His eyes were liquid and deep. His breath washed over me, and I breathed him in. He assured me that everything would be fine. I nodded, feeling slightly less unstable. I was now only slightly terrified that Charlie was going to take the opportunity to finally throw my fiancé in jail.

He released my face as we both turned to face the Police Chief knocking on Edward's window.

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who is following this story! I have some fun chapters ahead. I'll post the next one on Thursday or after 10 reviews, whichever comes first! I live for reviews, so drop me a quick one. Also, I'm trying to let the dialogue do more of the speaking without so much description on each line, so hopefully it's a little more fluid as you're reading it. Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Edward rolled down the window. My dad hovered outside, his thumbs looped through his police belt.

"Edward," he grunted by way of greeting.

"Yes sir," Edward said.

"I've never seen this car before. Is it yours?" My brain translated this to mean _You're spoiled. _Edward picked up on his tone too and luckily steered clear of the bait.

"It belongs to Carlisle, sir. He lets me take it out for special occasions sometimes," Edward lied.

"I see…"

Wow, Charlie sounded like a cop. A scary, scary cop. A scary cop who could see through your lies. I was terrified. I wondered if Edward was even nervous.

"Bella," my dad greeted me, bending to look me in the eye. I had a hard time holding his gaze, knowing what I had been doing in this car just moments before.

"Hey Dad," I said without enthusiasm.

"Where you kids coming back from in such a hurry?"

"We were just hiking, Ch- Dad."

"Uh huh. And do you realize how fast you were going?" he asked Edward.

"Sorry Chief Swan. I was just showing Bella how fast the car could go on this straight stretch. I know I shouldn't have gone so fast."

Charlie seemed to consider his answer. My eyes flicked between them. Edward looked like the model of a repentant teenager. Charlie looked like a pissed off dad. He let the silence stretch out for a long time as I nervously wrung my hands.

"Have you been drinking?"

"What?" Edward said, truly surprised. "No, of course not."

"You know I could impound your car for going that fast, don't you son?"

"Yes sir," Edward said.

"And you'd have a huge fine and probably have your license revoked." Edward wrestled his face into looking contrite. "I expect someone who's about to marry _my daughter_ to have more maturity in their judgment."

Edward ground his teeth, but didn't say anything. I opened my mouth to defend Edward, but he silently moved his hand to my leg, warning me not to argue. My dad snapped his eyes to Edward's hand on my thigh. He stared pointedly until Edward moved his hand back to his own lap.

Charlie was pissed, but that was over the line. We were going to be married, damn it. The way he treated Edward was ridiculous. I deliberately reached my hand over to Edward's lap and entwined my fingers into his. I glared at Charlie daring him to push it any further. Now it was Edward's turn to look between Charlie and me.

Charlie sighed and looked up into the sky. I guessed he was searching for patience. I could see the fight leave him slowly.

"Fine, I can see that I'm not going to win 'Father of The Year' if I haul your sorry butt into the station. But you _will_ be more careful," Charlie said.

"Yes, sir. I will," Edward agreed. Charlie hovered outside of the door, not quite satisfied with the outcome yet.

"And Edward," Charlie smiled, "I will be talking to Carlisle about this."

Charlie returned to his cruiser and waited for us to pull out in front of him. Edward tried not to grind his teeth in frustration at having to go just under the speed limit the whole way home. His eyes flicked to his rear view mirror the whole way, watching the cruiser trailing us.

"How close was he to arresting you?"

"He's still fantasizing about me behind bars," his eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror again.

"I'm sure he wouldn't really do that."

"He was tempted," he frowned. "But luckily for me he respects Carlisle quite a bit. And he loves you. He kept thinking about how you would be angry with him."

"Well, that's true. I'd be seriously ticked off."

"I think I need to make more of an effort with your dad," he said.

"Seriously? Like how?" I squeaked. I wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"I'm not sure yet. But we're clearly not making any progress tonight."

We pulled up to my house and Charlie hovered outside of his cruiser while I said my goodbyes. To cap off a terrible evening, Edward reminded me that he was going hunting with his family tonight. He promised to be back in the morning, and I tried not pout in front of Edward and my father. Charlie stood expectantly outside of the front door until I safely exited Edward's car and he pulled away. I had to work hard not to stomp past Charlie like a two year old on my way inside. I tried to remember that Charlie was on the right side of the law to bust Edward for speeding, and that he technically let him off the hook.

What was really bothering me was the way that Charlie refused to give Edward a chance. Charlie and I pulled together our own leftovers for dinner in silence. Instead of the usual companionable company, there was a tension in the air. I headed upstairs to shower early, needing some space to cool down. I changed for bed, dried my hair, brushed my teeth and when I couldn't distract myself any longer, I determined that I needed to talk to Charlie. It was time for me to act like an adult. I walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting. Before I had a chance to even start on what I wanted to say, he spoke.

"Look, Bella. I'm not going to apologize," he said, breaking the icy silence.

"I don't expect you to," I glared at my shoes.

"Then why do I get the feeling you're mad at me?"

"Why do you dislike Edward so much?" I countered.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. It's all over your face. You are downright rude to him and he's never done anything to you."

"He was the one speeding like a crazed maniac!" Charlie argued. "With _my daughter_ in the car! Do you know how many people are killed in speeding accidents?"

"Look, that was wrong," I admitted. "But you're always cold to him. It's like he can't ever be good enough."

"It's not just the speeding," Charlie slumped into his chair, resigned to the need to talk. "Look, I know that you're over him leaving, but it's just so hard to forget what that did to you."

"I'm sorry for what I put you through," I knelt in front of him, "but I'm okay now -more than okay - and it's because of Edward."

"But what if he leaves you again?"

"He's marrying me for goodness sakes."

"Marriages don't always last," he countered.

"I know. And I'm sorry about you and Mom, but we aren't you guys. We're not going to end up wanting different things from life. How can I convince you how much we love each other?"

"Believe me, I know," he rolled his eyes. "But you're young and love can fade, Bella. When you realize it's not all flowers and sunshine all the time."

"It's my decision," I said.

"I know," he stared up at the ceiling. Apparently having run out of his allotment of words.

"Can you at least put in some effort with Edward?" I pulled out my trump card. "For me?"

"I'll try," he promised scratching at his facial hair. "But, so you know, I already called Carlisle. Speeding like that is inexcusable, and he's lucky I didn't impound his fancy sports car and lock him up for the night."

"I know, dad," I acknowledged gently. "Thank you for trying to get to know Edward. It means a lot to me." I kissed his forehead and headed upstairs to my empty bedroom as he clicked on the TV.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of lemony goodness in this chapter, you'll get a lot of good stuff coming up soon! I'm writing away, and I'll post again in two days (or sooner if I get 10 reviews on the chapter). I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, beautiful," a honeyed voice whispered in my ear. I stretched without opening my eyes and wrapped my arms around the source.

"Good morning," I whispered into his lips. "I missed you."

"And I missed you."

His lips worked along my neck, causing my brain to tingle. I would never tire of his kisses. I wrapped my arms around him as his tongue slid softly over my lips. Throwing out my thoughts of morning breath, I eagerly parted my lips for him. The cool, soft feel of his tongue on mine was amazing, heavenly, sexy and all the other adjectives my brain couldn't find while overdosing on Edward.

Eventually, I had to breathe and I pulled away to look into his golden irises. They were so bright, he must have just returned from hunting. And he was happy. A well fed vampire was a happy vampire. He was always most at ease returning to me after a hunt. I smiled at the carefree joy I saw in his eyes. This was so much better than the tense and angry Edward that had left my house last night under Charlie's angry stare.

"Did Carlisle get a call from Charlie?"

"It's fine," he said evasively. But his barely covered grimace tipped me off that something was amiss.

"Equal partners…"

"It's not a big deal," he sighed. "I know Charlie would have been justified in doing a lot worse. I'm trying to just be grateful for that."

"Did something else happen?"

"I'm mostly just irritated at myself," he sighed. "I had to sign over the actual title to Carlisle after my cover story to Charlie. Just in case he checks up on it. And then of course there's my wounded pride. Then somehow Emmett got involved, and one thing led to another…"

"Uh oh. What did you bet?"

"Hah," he laughed, "you know us too well already. I have to get Charlie to give me a 'fatherly hug' in the next week or Emmett gets my car... permanently."

"Seriously? There's no way he's going to do that, Edward." I said. He was going to lose this bet.

"Well, I wanted to try and improve things with him anyway, so I'm just considering this an added bonus when I do. And if Emmett loses, well, let's just say he's not going to like the consequences."

I just shook my head. Edward's devious smile was enough to tell me that I didn't want to know more information about that.

"Speaking of winning over Charlie," he said, "I'd like to invite him over to watch the game tonight at our house."

"Hmmm. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Definitely," he smiled confidently, "Alice says it will be really good. But that does mean I need to come in the front door like a normal fiancé before he leaves and invite him over."

"Which means you'll have to leave my bed first," I pouted.

"I know, it's horrifying," he teased leaning in to kiss along my neck. I wrapped my arms around him as I gathered up courage to talk to him about something I'd been thinking.

"Speaking of staying in my bed all day..." His kisses dipped lower along my collarbone, distracting me. I focused on breathing for a minute, completely dazzled. He pulled back with a smile on his lips waiting for me to finish my thought.

"What about being in your bed all day?" His eyes smoldered at me and I completely stopped breathing as I lost myself in a haze of lust. Being in bed all day with Edward would be perfect. If we had enough alone time, I am confident I could get him naked. Then I could get naked. And I could think of some ways I've been wanting to use my tongue on him… And I was being ridiculously transparent with my raging hormones as I ogled Edward's chest through his shirt. Edward watched me with growing curiosity.

"Um, right. Yes..." Thank goodness he couldn't read my mind. "So, I've been thinking about how I want to spend my last weeks before the wedding and before you change me. And I've decided I want to quit my job at Newton's."

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"Really. I want to spend my time with you, and Charlie, and getting everything wrapped up, and I just don't care that much about my $5.24 per hour at this point. It's kind of pointless in the grand scheme of my life."

"That's terrific," he said kissing me soundly on the lips.

"I'm glad you approve," I laughed. "Now I think you should get out of my bedroom and get hopping to the front door before I change my mind and keep you tied up here in my bed."

"The idea has merit, but in _my_ fantasies, it's usually you who is tied up," he said.

I stared slack-jawed as he actually winked at me and disappeared out my window. I shook my head, trying to avoid dwelling on the idea of being tied up by Edward as he pleasured me, and instead focused on getting my self dressed quickly. Knowing Edward I wouldn't have much time.

Sure enough, Edward's car pulled up to the house in almost no time. He knocked on the door and Charlie answered it before I could get downstairs. I eavesdropped from the top of the stairs.

"Edward," Charlie grunted.

"Hello, Chief Swan –"

"- Bella's not up yet," Charlie interrupted.

"That's okay, I wanted to talk with you first, actually."

Charlie didn't say anything, but he must have let Edward in because I heard the front door close and then chairs scraping on the floor in the kitchen. I moved to the bottom of the stairs wanting to hear what they were saying. I knew Edward would be fully aware that I was listening in, but I wanted to hear what Charlie had to say at least.

I made it downstairs during the middle of Edward apologizing. "... was reckless. You have my word that I've learned my lesson. I won't do anything that endangers Bella. I couldn't live with myself if I caused her harm."

There was a long pause. In my head, I begged Charlie to make an effort with Edward. But he didn't say anything as Edward continued.

"I know that you aren't very fond of me. And I understand why you feel that way, especially with everything I put Bella through last year. But I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'd like to ask you to give me a chance to redeem myself."

"What do you want exactly?" Charlie finally spoke. I couldn't see his face, but he didn't sound thrilled or at all friendly. He would have been nicer to a door-to-door salesman for goodness sake. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. At least he wasn't cleaning his guns this time.

"Maybe it would help if you got to know me – and my family- a little bit." Edward said. "They'd love to get to know you too of course. I thought that maybe you could come over to watch the game with us tonight? Emmett's a huge Mariners fan and I'd really appreciate another Giant's fan in the house."

The silence stretched on longer than I could handle. I clomped loudly into the kitchen unable to bear the weight of it. The two men looked up at me. Edward smiled as I went to stand by him and Charlie frowned in his characteristic way. I stared at him pointedly.

"Um, sure," he finally relented.

Relieved, I tried to break the tension by talking about everything that popped into my head until Charlie insisted he had to leave for work. Even on a Sunday, Charlie was always headed in to work. I knew he was covering the weekend shift this month for one of his deputies whose wife just had a baby. Charlie was a good man. I just wished he could see the same qualities in Edward that I saw.

"So did you have something planned for today?" I asked.

"I just thought you'd want to spend some time in our meadow, since the sun is out today. But we could do anything. Now that you're not going to be working all day, we can do anything we want." Again, that happy smile showed up on his face, and I knew I had made the right decision. I would be willing to do a lot more than just quitting my job to make that smile a permanent feature on his face.

"The meadow sounds perfect," I agreed.

Soon enough we were settled into the field of flowers and flowing grass that held so many of our memories. The bad memories of Laurent no longer haunted me with Edward at my side. The meadow had sprung back to life, and the sun was sparkling. As I lay with my head on Edward's lap, I thought back to the first visit when he had reveled his true nature to me. I remembered our last visit when he had wanted to make love tome, giving me whatever I wanted and turning the balance of our physical boundaries.

As I remembered everything, he sat playing with my hair. Even with my eyelids closed, I could see the prisms of light refracted off of his skin as the danced in the air. I opened my eyes lazily and took the opportunity to gaze at Edward's beautiful face. He looked so at peace, glowing and basking in the sun. He sat with his eyes closed, and his face slightly lifted to the sun, soaking in the warmth. His dark lashes rested gracefully along pale skin. The angle of his jaw, his cheek bones, even his nose were perfection. Even his ears were cute. He was astonishingly beautiful. Even before he was a vampire, he must have been a very attractive man. I tried to imagine what he would have looked like, but couldn't get past the sparkling vision currently occupying my vision and my heart.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me tenderly; clearly aware I had been staring at him. I didn't feel embarrassed at all. A smile spread across his face and the pure love in his face was breathtaking. We gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much," I whispered, not wanting to break the moment. I reached my fingers up to his jaw, tracing along his perfect face. He leaned into my palm, covering my hand with his own. The gesture was so tender and so accepting of my love, it made me near to bursting with the depth of it.

"As much as I love you," he said.

He leaned down to me and kissed my lips. I hooked my arm around his neck, holding him to me. I swiped the tip of my tongue softly across his bottom lip and gently suckled before releasing him. I watched as he pulled his lip between his teeth, tasting me on his mouth. Even without the quiet growl, the look on his face was predatory. I was instantly turned on. I loved that so many of the boundaries he put between us had been knocked down. I loved that he trusted me- trusted us- enough to work through the difficult parts.

He watched me intently as I keeled in front of him, scooting between his bent knees. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me tighter against his solid chest. His knees locked my hips against him as our faces came level with each other. And as I knew he would, he waited for me to make the next move. I kissed him again, sucking his lip into my mouth and scraping my teeth along the sensitive skin before releasing him. This time his growl was not quiet, and I felt my stomach clench with desire. He pulled me hard against him and didn't release my mouth until I was breathing heavy. When he did release me, it was clear he was as turned on as I was. But he was giving me the lead again. He watched me expectantly as he waited for me to make a move.

I felt a heady rush of power. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. With our bodies glued together, it wasn't hard to feel his desire pushing firmly against me. I was finally confident in his desire for me and for my power to make him feel this way. I reached down to pull my shirt over my head and tossed it aside on the ground. His eyes raked over my skin, pausing appreciatively at my breasts. I scrunched my fists into the sides of his shirt, lifting it up his chest slowly. He raised his arms helping me to pull it off. Watching his muscles contract and flex was so sexy and it made me feel primal and wild to want his body so desperately.

I wanted to feel his cool, hard chest against my own. Feeling brazen, I reached behind my back unhooking my bra. I let it fall to the ground as his eyes took me in. The heat of his gaze and the heat of the sun warmed my flesh to almost unbearable proportions. Finally, his cool hands gave me the relief I sought as he cupped the underside of my breasts, hefting them gently. I shivered from the coolness and the sheer pleasure of his touch. His thumbs caressed my nipples, swiping gently. They peaked beneath his touch as he caressed me again and again. I moaned as each stroke shot electricity into my aching center.

He lowered his head to my breasts and I felt his cool, soft tongue flick against my nipple. I moaned loudly. My fingers dug into his shoulders as he licked again. And again. His tongue flicked across the taught nipple and I arched into his mouth. One hand squeezed my breast as his other wound into my hair, supporting my head. Just when it was about to become too much, he switched to my other breast.

All I could do was focus on the pleasure building inside of me. He lowered me back into the grass as he continued his attentions on my breasts. Just when I thought I couldn't handle any more sensation, he would kiss along the mound of my breast, or nuzzle the valley between them on his way to the other side. His fingers stroked and rolled my nipples as I writhed beneath him. I ground my hips wantonly against him, seeking some release from the building pressure.

Needing a way to channel the pleasure, I pulled his face back to mine kissing him forcefully. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I moaned his name. His hand travelled across my bare stomach, sending delightful shivers along my skin. His fingers reached the top of my jeans and he paused, asking for permission. In response, I unbuttoned the fly and lifted my hips. He peeled the jeans off of me, tossing them on the ground with my shirt and bra. I lay back down in the soft grass in nothing but a pair of panties as he stared at me with awe.

His hand travelled lower, cupping my heated sex as I panted his name. He rubbed his palm against me, pushing the heal of his hand against the nub of sensitive nerves. His fingers gripped and rubbed in exactly the way I needed as his lips and tongue worked on my nipples. I made unintelligible noises as I climaxed in his capable hands. This orgasm was nothing like the quick spasms I had experienced before. It was the slow build of a pressure cooker that had finally exploded. Edward continued to rub exactly where I needed as my walls clenched over and over in waves of pleasure.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this SUPER LONG sexy chapter. But wait, there's more! Bella still has to return the favor... Trust me, it's going to be good. Please review and I'll be happy to post up the chapter early! Otherwise see you in a few days. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Needing a way to channel the pleasure, I pulled his face back to mine kissing him forcefully. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I moaned his name. His hand travelled across my bare stomach, sending delightful shivers along my skin. His hands reached the top of my jeans and he pulled away pausing for permission. In response, I unbuttoned the fly and lifted my hips. He pealed my jeans off of me, tossing them on the ground with my other clothes. I lay back in the soft grass in nothing but a pair of panties as he stared at me with awe. _

_His hand travelled lower, cupping my heated sex as I panted his name. He rubbed his palm against me, pushing the heal of his hand against my sensitive nerves. His fingers gripped and rubbed in exactly the way I needed until I couldn't handle any more pleasure. I made unintelligible noises as I climaxed in his capable hands. This orgasm was nothing like the quick spasms I had experienced before. It was the slow build of a pressure cooker that had finally exploded. Edward continued to rub exactly where I needed as my walls clenched over and over in waves of pleasure. _

As I came down from my ecstasy, I pulled him on top of me needing to be closer to him. He complied, holding most of his weight on his elbows. He nestled his legs between mine and I wrapped my legs around him, loving the feel of him against my most sensitive spots as we kissed and moved together. I wanted to return the favor of the pleasure he had just brought me, but I wasn't entirely sure how to do it.

The button of his jeans dug uncomfortably into my bare skin, reminding me that he was not quite as undressed as I was. I slowly trailed my fingers down his sides to the top of his waistband, hoping to work the button open. He pulled back from me, looking thoughtful. I froze, afraid I was crossing a boundary.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip in anticipation. He seemed to be gauging our collective level of control. I'm sure he noticed that my pupils were huge, my skin was flushed and my breathing was ragged. But how could I help but react like that to him? I definitely didn't want this to end, and I knew he didn't want to either.

After an innumerable number of heartbeats, he rolled off of me. For a second, I thought he was ending things. I tried not to let it show, but my whole body flooded with disappointment. With his eyes locked on mine he lifted his hips, pulling his jeans down in one smooth motion. I stared as I realized he was not wearing any underwear.

_Holy shit. _Edward was completely naked. I tried not to stare at his huge erection, but I couldn't help myself. I wasn't an expert by any means, but I was pretty sure that Edward was really big. And really excited. And perfect. I badly wanted to touch him. And I surprised myself by thinking about how much I wanted to taste him. I licked my lips, thinking about how good he would taste in my mouth.

"Bella," he groaned. I realized I hadn't said anything as I stood there fantasizing about taking him in my mouth. But I didn't know what to say. Telling him how beautiful he was seemed like a bad idea. Telling him I wanted to suck him like a lollipop seemed too graphic.

Instead, I pushed his shoulder into the grass and he complied by rolling onto his back. I knelt beside him, bending down to kiss his lips lightly. His eyes were smoldering and intense, but not out of control. All I saw was love, and desire. Reaching lower, I stroked him feeling the silky smoothness of his skin beneath my palm. I circled my hand around him, stroking and squeezing gently. He hissed in pleasure, sending corresponding waves of desire down my spine. Feeling entranced by his responses, I grasped him more firmly as I stroked his length harder. He pushed into my hand and I felt a surge of confidence knowing I was the cause of his pleasure.

I straddled his thighs, still stroking him with my hand. Edward raised his head to watch me. I stared at his strong arms and six pack abs. My fingers trailed along his solid pecs and down his stomach. The v of his hips perfectly accentuated the length of his member still grasped in my hand. I stroked him tenderly as I contemplated what I wanted to do. They way I wanted his body right now was unreal. Edward's smoldering eyes and intensity only added to the flames. I looked into his eyes waiting for some sign of hesitation. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I licked my lips in anticipation and lowered my head.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Oh yes. God yes. Yes, please." I didn't recognize the husky voice that just came out of my mouth, but I loved his reaction to it. He growled lowly as I lowered my mouth to his tip, my eyes still locked with his. His eyes widened as my tongue darted out to lick away the little bead of moisture from his head. It tasted like pure, unadulterated Edward and I closed my eyes in pleasure as I savored it. His hands gripped into the earth as his entire body tensed.

What I lacked in experience, I made up for in enthusiasm as I took him in my mouth. I gripped him in my hands as I twirled my tongue around his head. I worked my mouth deeper, up and down his length. The taste was incredible, and the smoothness of him was so silky on my tongue. I couldn't get enough.

His noises taught me what he liked as I eagerly explored. I slid my hand up and down in time with my mouth, covering what I couldn't take in. I licked him from base to tip and took him back in my mouth again with relish.

His moans were becoming more desperate and I knew he was close. His fingers dug into the earth at his sides, and he hissed through his teeth with the pleasure of his ecstasy. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen in my life. I was doing this to him. I locked eyes with him as I scraped my teeth lightly along his length, and he exploded into my mouth. I swallowed several times, loving the taste of him in my mouth. I licked my lips as he collapsed, feeling accomplished and satisfied and wanting to definitely do that again.

He pulled me on top of him as he collapsed back to the earth. He kissed me tenderly, and smoothed the hair off my face. We soaked in the sun, spent and alive in each other's arms.

Eventually, we had no more time left to spend before Charlie was due at the Cullens. We dressed and ran back to Edward's car. The ride home was quiet but tender with the residual warmth from our meadow.

When we pulled up at the Cullens it felt like coming home.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging for a few days. I hope you'll think this chapter was worth the wait!** Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

The living room was filled with food. Nearly every surface had a bowl of chips or a tray of chicken wings.

"Alice," I laughed, "what did you do?"

"Haven't you ever heard of game time snacks?"

"Only two of us that will actually be eating."

"I didn't want to miss anything vital," she pouted. "Besides, I couldn't very well set out just enough for the humans. That would be suspicious." I watched her skip off toward the kitchen.

Edward chuckled fondly beside me. I snuggled into his side.

"Is everyone going to be here tonight?" I'm sure Rosalie would be thrilled about my family intrusion into her home. I didn't want to create any further bad feelings.

"Everyone will make an appearance tonight. Although Jasper's planning to fake a headache at some point. And Rose is probably going to vacate early as well."

I nodded, still worried about inconveniencing everyone. Edward had once told me that their home was the one place they could be themselves without worrying about 'acting human'. I felt like I was driving them out of their sanctuary.

"If you only knew half the sordid things I've endured year after year," he smiled wickedly, "you'd faint."

I swallowed thickly as his finger trailed down the side of my throat. The air around us crackled suddenly.

His eyes gleamed wickedly. "Actually… maybe I should show you some of them."

His suddenly dark eyes glittered with humor and lust as his finger trailed lower along the neck of my shirt. I nodded my head slowly, working on controlling my breathing.

"Oh get a room, you two!" Alice said, carrying a tray of mozzarella sticks into the room.

She moved to set them on the piano and Edward leapt out of his seat. "Not on the piano –"

Alice gave the plate a little toss, leaving Edward scrambling to catch it. He stood with the tray in his hand, and scowled at Alice who was now seated where Edward had been just seconds before. S

"Knew that would work!" she said, tapping the side of her head. He glared at her as she burst into a peal of laughter.

I laughed and Edward's grimace cracked just a bit watching us chuckle together.

He slid behind me on the sofa, wrapping his arms around my waste. I leaned back into his embrace, perfectly content.

We chatted until Charlie arrived. Rosalie did make an appearance and didn't seem too put out, at least not in front of Charlie. Eventually, she slipped out of the room as did Jasper. Everything seemed to be going well. Charlie watched the game, Edward watched Charlie and I watched Edward.

When Charlie wasn't paying attention, the Cullens made the food disappear. During one of the breaks, Carlisle chatted amiably with Charlie. They discussed the teams' likelihood of making the playoffs. Emmett ribbed Edward who took it good naturedly and I could see that Charlie was amused at their family banter. I was beginning to think the evening was going to be a success.

"Anyone want a warm cookie and milk?" Alice entered carrying a tray in her hands. A delicious smell I hadn't noticed before wafted in ahead of her.

Charlie reached for a cookie. "What kind of cookies are these?" he asked.

Edward stiffened . I looked up, alarmed. Alice smiled innocently at us "Snickerdoodles."

"Aren't these your favorite, Bells?" Charlie said. I flamed beat red and Edward froze next to me.

"Yup." I reached for one, glaring at Alice.

"Do you want one, Edward?" She held the tray out to him, then pulled it back. "Oh wait, you don't like them at all do you? My bad."

I tried to will my embarrassment off my face as I stared unseeing at the TV screen. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back.

When the game finally wrapped up, Alice had wisely disappeared. Carlisle and Charlie stood exchanging pleasantries on their way to the front door. It was already pretty late.

Charlie held out my coat to me, waiting by the door.

A ball of longing hit me in the gut. I didn't want to leave. The Cullen's house felt more like home than Charlie's did. I bit my lip. "Actually, Char- Dad, I'm going to stay here tonight."

Three pairs of eyes looked at me in surprise.

I wound my fingers into Edwards. "Go ahead without me. Edward can take me to work tomorrow morning."

Charlie looked pointedly at Carlisle.

"Well they're adults..." Carlisle fidgeted, looking between me and Edward. "Good night, Charlie." He escaped to the kitchen.

Charlie transferred his glare from Carlisle's back to Edward. After a moment, he looked up at the ceiling, drawing in one deep breath. "Right. I suppose this was inevitable. At least you're not sneaking around about it anymore." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Good night, Bells... Edward."

Edward eyes were big as saucers as Charlie closed the door behind him.

**Author's note: It's a short one because the next one is SUPER long, and juicy! **Leave me a review for a preview!** I'll post the next one in a few days or after 10 reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

I hurried from the bathroom to Edward's bedroom knowing he would be waiting for me there. Sure enough, my personal angel was waiting on the oversized bed in his cotton pajama pants and a plain white t shirt. I really owed Alice for that, I thought for the hundredth time. His bronzed hair was all disarrayed and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. I smiled as I rushed into his embrace.

I couldn't believe I was staying the night at his house. And Charlie knew I was doing it.

My heart skipped a beat. Soon, we'd be sharing a bed together every night. With nothing holding us back, and definitely not sleeping. Telling myself to rein it, I slipped under the sheets.

Edward scooted next to me settling into our usual position. My head rested over his quiet heart and his arm circled around me. His gentle strokes and caresses were making me sleepy. I tried to stifle a yawn, but I couldn't fool him.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted. I hoped he wouldn't insist on me sleeping. I had other things I wanted to do tonight.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Um, no?"

He laughed at me quietly, turning to look into my eyes. His face was so close to mine, his breath washed over me causing my heart to pick up.

"Did you have other things on your mind?" His voice was so damn sexy. My gaze traveled from his honey eyes to his lips and back again. His finger stroked softly from my temple to my chin.

I swallowed thickly.

"I still can't believe you told Charlie you were staying here tonight," he shook his head ruefully. "You are amazing." The intensity of his eyes was so thrilling. His eyes moved to my lips.

"Kiss me?" I said.

He complied eagerly. I liked this new eager Edward. I could kiss him forever. I pulled away breathing heavily while he kissed down my neck. He hmm'ed against my skin, and I shivered with pleasure. I expected him to pull away and fuss about me being cold, but instead I could feel him smile against my skin. He was so good at reading me. He kissed his way back up my neck and I tilted my head to the other side exposing more skin for him to traverse. My body thrilled to his caresses.

"I love how responsive you are," he whispered in my hair.

"What?"

He pulled back from my neck to look at me with dark amber eyes. His fingers splayed under my chin tilting my head back and to the other side as his lips explored my neck.

Desire bloomed in my stomach. I bit my lip.

"Do you really not know what your body does to me? How you respond to my touch is so," he searched for the right word, "sensual. Perfect."

Between kisses, he was perfectly capable of talking, unlike me. His voice was low and sultry. Honey and silk and sex all wrapped up together. How he could be so eloquent when my brain was mush, was beyond me.

The air crackled between us.

Hearing him talk to me like this was absolutely amazing. I really wanted to hear his voice while he touched me. "Tell me."

He moved his mouth from my neck across my collar bone. His fingers trailed slowly after his mouth softly teasing the flesh into goose bumps. "I love how you tremble when I touch you," he whispered into my skin.

I moaned softly. He continued laying slow, wet kisses lower along my chest. I ached for him to kiss me lower. I should feel ridiculous heaving my breasts in his face, but I couldn't help it. His words and hands and his soft kisses were making me crazy. His hand slid under my tank top, cupping my breast as my fingers curled into his silky hair.

I moaned his name.

"Hearing my name on your lips is like heaven."

I trembled again as his fingers pulled my bra out of the away and he swept his thumb across my taught nipple. His fingers teased my nipple as he growled into my skin. Ripples of fire ignited between my thighs. I squirmed, wanting friction against the increasing wetness between my legs.

His hand moved to my other breast, stroking and teasing the nipple. His face came to rest over my stomach, just inches away from my aching center and he inhaled. I arched into his hand as he slid his body down mine. It was incredibly arousing and also a little embarrassing to know he could smell me that way.

His free hand gripped my hip and I rocked my needy hips into him.

"But most of all," he groaned, "I love the way you smell. There are no words for how amazing you smell when you're wet for me."

_Oh, God. _

That was the hottest thing I had ever heard in my entire life. I wanted him so badly. I was panting and squirming with neediness.

"It's so sexy to hear how you want me." _Did I just say that out loud?_

"You have no idea how much I want you," he said.

He looked up at me. His hair was messy from my wandering hands and his eyes were black with lust.

A shiver ran up my spine.

He was perfection. And he wanted me in the same way I so desperately wanted him. Knowing this made me bold. I reached down between us and unbuttoned my jeans. He reached between peeling my jeans off of my legs. His eyes traveled to the inches of newly exposed skin. His finger traced a path across the sensitive flesh along the top of my panties.

Desire flamed my entire body. I couldn't hold still any longer.

"Touch me, please?"

His fingers slid under my panties. His lips murmured praise against my skin as his fingers caressed slowly along the sides of me, avoiding my aching center. It felt like heaven and torture all at once. My fingers curled into the sheets at my side, anchoring me. I tried not to move, afraid I would shatter the moment and push us both beyond our limits.

I moaned his name.

His fingers grazed lightly over my sex, cupping me gently. His fingers stroked up, slipping gently through my wetness. His thumb gently circled my clit.

A spike of intense pleasure hit me. I bucked into his hand, trying not to cry out.

He stroked me again.

I arched into his capable hands, my head hitting the pillow. I opened my legs wider, needing his touch. I gripped his hair, trying to stifle my ridiculously loud moans as he stroked me over and over.

He growled in pleasure, taking my leg between his own and pushing his erection against my thigh.

My hips moved in time with his magnificent fingers. I thought I couldn't possibly experience any more pleasure until he slipped a finger inside of me. "Oh my god," I breathed.

"Is this okay?"

"God, Yes. Talk more." I was reduced to single word sentences .

His finger continued to slide over my clit and then down inside of me; over and over as his hips ground harder into my thigh. My breathing was ridiculously loud and ragged. My hips moved with his, I was nearing closer and closer to the edge.

"I want to feel you come," he growled as he slipped a second finger inside of me.

The world exploded around me. I was completely and utterly undone, as I climaxed around his fingers. I bit my own arm to avoid screaming out.

When I stilled, he slowly pulled his hand out of my panties. I peeked at him at of the corner of my eye.

His eyes were locked on the bite mark on my arm. They were hungry and dark. He closed his eyes, kneeling over my thoroughly pleasured and spent body. He cradled his own hand, slick with my wetness, and brought it to his face inhaling deeply. His eyes bore into mine, black with arousal. I could see his hardness bulging through the thin fabric of his pajamas. Slowly, he raised his wet fingers to his mouth, his eyes locked with mine.

A wave of desire clenched in my chest.

"I want to taste you."

A knot of self consciousness sparked in the back of my mind, but I pushed it aside and I nodded my permission. I watched as he put both fingers into his mouth and sucked them.

His eyes closed and he made a noise that was part growl, part moan and sexy as hell as he tasted me on his fingers.

My desire for him was an insatiable fire. I knelt up in front of him and he locked eyes with me, wild and dangerous. I knew what he wanted was not my blood.

He watched me with dark eyes as I moved slowly to him. His erection strained against his pants.

I brought my hand to him, stroking it over the thing fabric. He was so hard, and so long. He growled, tangling his hands into my hair. His lips crashed into mine as I continued to stroke him.

I felt wanton and powerful knowing I could make him feel this way. I pushed my hand under his clothes, grasping his cool flesh in my palm. I dragged along his length twice before he buried his face in my hair and climaxed.

Satisfaction settled deep inside of me as he pulsed in my hand. Knowing I could do that to him, knowing he wanted me to, made me feel like his equal.

He cradled me to his chest tenderly as he moved us under the bed sheets. As we found our familiar position, my head on his solid chest, he whispered the words that owned my heart.

"I love you Bella."

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. I have been slow to update because I've been working on my book (sorry, not Twilight related). I'll be honest and tell you all that I'm not sure when I'm going to update this next. I'll try to get them into bed soon, I promise!**


End file.
